


Driver

by CanineWitchcraft



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: AU, Dogsledding, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineWitchcraft/pseuds/CanineWitchcraft
Summary: The Sled Dog AU that no one asked for or probably wanted....driver (ˈdrīvər/)a person who drives a sled dog team.Erin is a professor who needed to get away from it all and took an extended vacation....to Alaska. Where she meets Holtzmann, a sled dog driver.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this. Each chapter I will leave a definition for the sled dog terms that are used within the chapter. 
> 
> Haw: Turn Left  
> On By: Ignore a distraction or another team

The wind was cold and smelled of a distant pot roast cooking in the town Holtzmann was heading towards. It was still far off in the distance. The seven buildings and couple dozen houses that surrounded the main drag were small squares in the distance, just barely visible through the trees her and the ten dog sled team pulling her toboggan sled weaved around as they followed the old trail. The ancient pines were heavy with snow, the trail bordered by two feet of snow on either side.

“Haw!” The woman called out to the dogs. The lead dogs veered left into the open tundra. About twenty feet out in front of them was another team of sled dogs heading the opposite direction. “Easy.” She said to her team and they slowed to slight jog as they neared the other dog team. “On by!” She called out as the teams passed each other. The other driver gave her a slight nod, which she returned with a two-fingered salute. She turned her attention back to her dogs and made a kissing sound. They immediately jolted forward at greater speed, happily obliging to her request for speed.

Once they reached the small town of Truth the dogs slowed to a trotting pace. They make their way down the main street, then up a side street towards the bush pilot’s house, which was just off the runway. The garage door opened as they approached. The dogs came to a stop just outside the garage and looked back at Holtz as she put a metal claw into the snow.

In the garage was a large pick up truck and twelve kennels along the wall lined with straw for the dogs. She unhooked them all and they went to their appropriate kennel and settled in. Standing on the steps leading up into the house was a very tall black woman who looked like she did not belong out in the tundra. She was wearing a very brightly colored red blouse with black pants and gold hoop earrings.

Holtzmann flipped her fur-lined hood back and grinned at her. “Good flight, Patty?”

“Terrible.”

“Normal terrible? Or terrible terrible?”

Patty thought for a moment then shrugged, “I don’ know. In the middle?”

A dark haired woman walked up behind Patty and peered over her shoulder as best she could. Patty was on the step below her, but she was still tall enough that the woman needed to stand on her tiptoes to look over her.

“Oh!” Patty turned to her, “Dr. Gilbert, this is Holtzmann.”

“Erin.” The woman said, reaching her hand over Patty to shake the blonde’s hand.

“You can call me Holtz.” She gave her a wink and shook her hand.

“Pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> I thrive off of Comments and Kudos. <3


End file.
